


Bite-Sized: a kink bingo drabble blackout

by Laylah



Category: Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy XIII, Homestuck, Last Remnant, Mass Effect, Naruto, Persona 4, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for Kink Bingo's December 2011 mini-challenge to create tiny kinky fanworks!</p><p>For ease of browsing, each chapter is titled with the fandom, kink, and pairing for that drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assassin's Creed: penance/punishment, Malik/Altaïr

"Don't you dare think this is enough," Malik rasps, his voice shaking like Altaïr's very closeness hurts him. "If you think you can earn forgiveness on your knees, after what you've done," and his breath hitches like a sob, "If you think your mouth can pay for your sins—then your arrogance is without equal."

Altaïr tries to moan a protest—he doesn't think anything of the sort; nothing he offers will ever restore what his thoughtlessness cost Malik—and Malik thrusts deeper, choking him. He squeezes his eyes shut, doesn't struggle. All he can offer is everything he has.


	2. Assassin's Creed: voyeurism, Desmond->Altaïr

It's not like the Animus sessions, this night in Acre. Desmond's following Altaïr, not driving, just watching the confidence of a skilled Assassin. And then there's the woman at the tower's peak, waiting for him, her mouth warm and skin smooth under Altaïr's hands. She pulls him down into the hay. Neither of them undress. That only seems to make it hotter: they know they could be interrupted any time but they can't resist. The stoicism Desmond expects from Altaïr is gone, replaced by scorching need.

Desmond wakes up in his borrowed bed, alone, craving a woman he's never met.


	3. Assassin's Creed: masters doms slaves & subs, Altaïr/informant

The boy calls Altaïr "Master"; he has never volunteered his name, and Altaïr hasn't asked. He praises Altaïr's skill with the blade, instead, his tone so admiring it's nearly reverent. And Jerusalem is a city where Altaïr must face his frustrations, his needs.

"Follow me," he tells the boy on one of those visits, and takes to the rooftops. The boy follows him without hesitation, slightly clumsy but learning. Altaïr stops in the shadow of a rooftop garden. "Kneel," he says, reaching for his belt.

The boy sinks to his knees, pushing back his cowl without needing to be told.


	4. Assassin's Creed: body alteration/injury, Desmond

The first night Desmond lies awake, staring at the ceiling. Flexing his fingers. Holding his left ring finger, rubbing the knuckles, reminding himself it's still there. Altaïr acted like he didn't even notice it missing. How do you get used to that? It seems like something you'd always be aware of. Even doing totally ordinary things. Desmond's always jerked off left handed. He wonders now if Altaïr did, too. How that must feel. Whether he'd notice the empty place in his grip, whether the scar would rub against whole skin, whether it would be tender.

Desmond doesn't get much sleep.


	5. Assassin's Creed: drugs/aphrodisiacs, Malik/Kadar

Hashish makes the air warm and hazy, makes the room feel slow around him, even though Malik knows that can't be true. Nothing is true.

Everything is permissible.

He watches the satisfied curl of his brother's mouth, the easy smile: dark half lidded eyes and soft, sensual lips. _Let go of what you thought you knew about right and wrong_ , Al Mualim told them. See past the illusions to the freedom beyond. "Kadar," Malik says, and kisses his brother's beautiful mouth.

Kadar's lips are sweet with resin smoke. His eyes widen as he grasps the truth; then he kisses back.


	6. Assassin's Creed: bloodplay, Malik/Altaïr

"You're a mess," Malik says. "Brawling in the street like a common thug?"

Altaïr ducks his head. "Things didn't go as planned."

Malik comes around the desk, reaches up to press his fingers to Altaïr's split lip. "They never do, with you."

There are too many ways for that to be true. Altaïr doesn't argue. His lip stings where Malik touches him, where Malik smears blood across his mouth. Altaïr parts his lips, licks his blood from Malik's fingertips.

Malik's eyes blaze with heat, his hand clenching in Altaïr's shirt—hauling him close, biting down. Blood spills between his teeth.


	7. Final Fantasy XIII: electricity, Hope/Snow

Hope claimed it was training to help improve his resistance, and Snow bought it, said okay, he'd be happy to help, and now he thinks, man, he was such a gullible dope, wasn't he? Because his gloves crackle silver and purple with the charge Hope magicked onto them, and Hope's cheeks are flushed, and his breath hitches in his chest every time Snow touches him. That doesn't look like "in pain." Or at least not _just_ in pain. Snow slows down, makes his next touch a tease, and Hope shudders. "Please," he says.

Snow swallows hard. "Yeah," he says. "Okay."


	8. Final Fantasy XIII: wrestling/grinding, Fang/Lightning

They're having a fight, which is what you call it when you're too keyed up and pissed at each other to spar and you do it anyway. At least that's what you call it on Cocoon; from the fierce, feral smile Fang gives her, Lightning suspects this is another thing that's different on Pulse. They close quarters, grappling; Fang smells of sweat, leather, musk. She shoves a knee between Lightning's thighs and leans into it, presses up hard between Lightning's legs.

"Bastard," Lightning grunts, because making it feel good is cheating.

"Throw me if you can," Fang challenges, holding tighter.


	9. Homestuck: fucking machines, Equius

He has built robots to care for all of the needs Aurthour cannot soothe. To stand up to the unbearable strength of his body, the violence of his desires both black and red. And sometimes, when he has surrendered to those needs and activated his most shameful machine—pistons thrusting at one angle, suction applied at another—he will imagine how it would feel to _be_ a machine like this, or to be treated like one. To have his strength harnessed and put to use like this, relentlessly, without pause or mercy: Equius shudders, groans, as the image overwhelms him.


	10. Homestuck: dressup, Kanaya/Vriska

"It was the best I could do," Kanaya says. "Your sketches are not the most inspiring."

Vriska rolls her eyes. "You just like having things to complain about, fussyfangs," she says, taking the coat from Kanaya's hands. She slips it on, settling it across her shoulders, and strikes a pose. "Well?"

It's Kanaya's best work. It looks just like she hoped: the shaping makes Vriska's angular frame seem roguish and daring. The details draw the eye to her bare throat, her clever hands. The colors pay homage to her rich blood.

Kanaya's vascular pump skips a beat. "It suits you."


	11. Homestuck: tentacles, Jade/Feferi

In her dreams she finds the human girl again, wide eyes and blunt teeth and pink skin, soft and strange. "We have to stop meeting like this," the girl, Jade, says.

Feferi giggles. "Are you shore?" she asks.

Jade grins. "I cod be convinced," she says. Feferi laughs with delight, lifting the folds of her skirt: in dreams, the tendrils of her seedflap swell and extend like octopus arms, long and flexible enough that she can use them to explore. She winds them around Jade's arms, slides the tips of them into Jade's warm, wet places. To shell with stopping.


	12. Homestuck: shaving/depilation, Gamzee/Tavros

"Let me all take care of that for you, bro," Gamzee says. Tavros jumps as Gamzee takes the clippers—he didn't even hear Gamzee coming. "Things a motherfucker gotta do for his honey, yeah?"

"If you, say so." Tavros is a little nervous about this, but Gamzee's hands are perfectly steady. He guides the clippers around the base of one horn, smooth and easy. His fingers follow, measuring the closeness.

"Sometime you gotta let me get a motherfucking razor up here," he says. He pets Tavros's stubble backward. "Get you all smooth."

"I," Tavros shivers, leaning into Gamzee's hands. "Okay."


	13. Last Remnant: prostitution/sex work, Jager/Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in the same continuity as my brothel AU Valor's Heart: http://archiveofourown.org/works/225323
> 
> ...but all you need to know is that it's hooker fic XD

"Goddamn," Jager says, with feeling. He squeezes the back of Rush's neck one more time and then lets go. "Make me wish I could do this all night."

Rush gives Jager's cock a last lick and sits up. "Not like I've got appointments to keep." He's working on getting a regular clientele, but he's still pretty new here. "You wanna go for another hour?"

Jager shakes his head. "You're trying to bankrupt me, aren't you?"

"What else you going to spend it on?" Rush counters. "Come on. Don't you wanna fuck me?"

"You little mercenary," Jager smiles. "Yeah. I do."


	14. Mass Effect: hypnosis/mind control, Morinth/OFC

The drell is a girl, which is interesting enough: they almost never leave Kahje. But she also dances like she has real skill, too good for the flesh pits of Omega. Morinth smiles at her, and beckons her closer.

"Come have a drink with me," Morinth says. As their eyes meet she can feel the drell girl's mind unfolding for her, letting her in so easily the girl probably thinks this is love.

"I'd be happy to," the girl says, straddling her lap.

Morinth presses a glass into the girl's hand and threads pleasure through her nerves. "You're free tonight?"


	15. Naruto: roleplay, Anko/Ibiki

"I don't know," Ibiki repeats, growling. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He's sweating and his chakra crackles with agitation but he isn't anywhere near using his safeword (or using a jutsu to break his bonds, which Anko knows from experience he's more likely to do at his limits).

"I think you're lying to me," she says from behind him. "But that's fine. I wouldn't want you to ruin my fun too fast." She puts down her knife and picks up a torch. He trusts her _not_ to make this easy. "Let's see if this refreshes your memory."


	16. Naruto: humiliation (verbal), Itachi/Sasuke

The new jutsu wasn't enough, the special training with Kakashi wasn't enough, and now he's failed: Itachi has him by the shoulder, pinning him against the wall, close enough for Sasuke to feel his breath: "My foolish little brother," he purrs, smooth and low. "You're too weak," Itachi breathes, quiet, intimate, as if nobody else in the room deserves to hear it, and Sasuke's skin prickles all over with something that isn't anger at all. "You don't have what it takes to defeat me."

Sasuke struggles helplessly, his cock hard, cheeks burning with shame: if he wants this, it's true.


	17. Naruto: gangbang, Naruto(s)/Sakura

Naruto holds Sakura in his arms, her back to his chest, as she trembles: close to coming again, her breath fast and gasping, her head thrown back.

"Oh," says the Naruto between her legs, "Sakura-chan—"

Sakura's thighs squeeze tighter around him, pulling him in, and before long he stiffens, shudders, groans. Her head falls back against Naruto's shoulder. He can just see she's grinning.

"Wow," the other Naruto says. "That was great." He vanishes in a puff of smoke and Naruto's body thrums with the memory of his orgasm.

"Come on," Sakura says, beckoning to the waiting clones. "Another one."


	18. Naruto: historical roleplay, Itachi/Shisui

It was Shisui's idea. _If we'd been born before the villages were established, what a warlord you'd have been._

Itachi sits seiza in his most formal robes, watching Shisui shuffle forward, head lowered. He feels too young, untried, despite Shisui's assurances, but he won't show it.

"Lord Uchiha," Shisui murmurs, "I offer you the service of my family, if you and your warriors will protect us."

"If I accept you into the clan," Itachi answers, "I will need evidence of your loyalty." He unfolds his robes. "Come here."

Shisui's face shows his appreciation for the order. "With pleasure, my lord."


	19. Naruto: obedience, Danzou/Sai

As a member of Root he is a tool. It is his duty to do as he is told, to do what must be done. It is because he and others like him do their jobs that Konoha remains safe, remains free. He does as he is ordered and he sometimes asks how but he never asks why: the seal on the back of his tongue reminds him that is not his place. He does not need to understand his orders to follow them.

"Hands and knees," Danzou-sama tells him. "I don't want to see that fake smile."

He obeys.


	20. Naruto: worship, Hidan

Blood touches his tongue to start the ritual and Hidan feels his whole body come alive with the glory of Jashin. This is the shit the atheists just don't get. He whips his spear around and plunges it into his thigh; the jackass he's sacrificing drops to the ground, sure, but the important part is the way Jashin's fucking benediction breaks over Hidan's nervous system like an orgasm that just won't quit.

"You feel that?" The stink of blood, the raw searing pain, the screams, a fucking offering, _shantih shantih_. Exstasis. Hidan stabs himself again. "That's the hand of god."


	21. Naruto: service, Orochimaru/Kabuto

"You still haven't betrayed me," Orochimaru says, bitterly, like it's an unpleasant joke. "Why not?"

"I wonder," Kabuto says. He helps Orochimaru out of the shower and fetches a towel for him. "Perhaps I'm still curious about where your research could lead."

Orochimaru shakes his head. "Even after this?" He lifts one necrotic arm clumsily.

Despondency is one of the most dangerous complications for an injured ninja, no matter how brilliant. "A temporary problem only," Kabuto says. "Your next regeneration will restore you." He kneels at Orochimaru's feet, smiling as he looks up. "Until then, I will care for you."


	22. Naruto: gender play, Naruto/Jiraiya

It's the best way to get stuff out of the pervy sage, yeah, the best way to get him to pay attention (even if okay he's paying pretty _specific_ attention), so at first Naruto is treating his transformation like a special attack, you know? But then it gets so he's kind of enjoying it.

Naruto changes, drapes himself over Jiraiya's shoulders so his boobs squish up in this really attention getting way. "Naa," he says in his best Naruko voice, "come on, I want to play."

"I've created a monster," Jiraya complains, grinning as he pulls Naruto into his lap.


	23. Persona 4: spanking/paddling, Kou/Daisuke

Daisuke didn't think Kou meant for it to be kinky at first, just a friendly smack on the ass after practice, kidding around with a teammate. Only the third or fourth time, Daisuke pinned him up against the lockers and growled at him to stop teasing, to do it like he meant it if he was going to do that at all. And after Kou recovered from the surprise he smirked, told Daisuke, "You asked for it," and bent him over the locker room bench to spank him till he begged for mercy.

...Maybe that _was_ his plan all along.


	24. Persona 4: guns, Naoto/Kanji

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Naoto says. Even knowing it's just a game, even knowing he's got the physical advantage, Kanji still gets a little thrill down his spine at those hard eyes, that serious tone. "It's your choice."

"Like hell I'm gonna make it easy for you," Kanji says hoarsely.

Naoto draws a gun.

It can't be loaded, can't be a real threat. Naoto doesn't play that stupid. But that doesn't _matter_ , with Kanji staring down the barrel, his nerves jangling, about ready to go off in his pants. "Fuck."

"Strip," Naoto says.


	25. Tales of Vesperia: plushie/furry kink, Judith/Yuri

"A cheagle, huh?" Yuri says, tugging gently on one of the costume's long, plush ears. "Not something more ferocious? I'm a little surprised."

Judy gives him a wide eyed innocent look that's almost convincing. "You don't think I make a good cheagle?" She drapes her paws over his shoulders. "Cute and kind, comforting the lost?"

Yuri grins. "Okay, I can't argue with that," he says. Not unless he's in the mood to play a lot rougher than cheagles do. He nuzzles one of her paws. "You have some comfort for me?"

"Come down here," Judy says, "and I'll show you."


End file.
